Having Tens of Fun! (Barney
Having Tens of Fun! is the 17th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on October 19, 1993. Plot Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain visits the school to show the children fun counting activities. Meanwhile, Mr. Tenagain has a very special surprise for Baby Bop! 'Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers '''Poems: '''Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 '''Stories: '''Ten, Nine, Eight Summary from Barney: Season 2 Vol. 2 on Amazon, iTunes and Apple TV Count Recap The episode starts where Kathy, Min and Tosha wave goodbye to the other kids and play a game of hopscotch with the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe". First, Kathy takes a turn, then Min takes a turn, and finally, Tosha takes a turn. After that, Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. He says "Hi!", while Kathy, Min and Tosha Michael says "Hey, everybody!", and he tells Kathy, Min and Tosha that "Hide and Seek" While Michael is still counting to 10, Barney comes to life. After that, a mysterious voice is heard from the back of the tree saying "Ready or not, here I come!". Barney peeks from out of the tree to see Michael and scares him. The mysterious voice from the back of the tree saying "Ready or not, here I come!" is heard again. Then, Barney and Michael look at the back of the tree to see the mysterious man. Suddenly, the mysterious man reveals to be Mr. Tenagain. Barney Mr. Tenagain After the song, "This Old Man", Baby Bop arrives at the playground, singing the same song. classroom fingers toes hug nighttime Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by Kathy, Min and Tosha) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # This Old Man (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Barney) # Ten Little Fingers and Toes (sung by Kathy, Barney, Min, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Tosha) # Aiken Drum (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Barney, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) # The Ants Go Marching (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Michael, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Barney) # A Big Parade of Numbers (sung by Barney, Min, Tosha, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Kathy, Tosha, Min, and Michael) Trivia * Min wears the same dress from "May I Help You? (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)". * Tosha wears the same turtleneck shirt from "Falling for Autumn! (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)" and the same hairstyle from "Classical Cleanup (Barney & Friends Season 3 episode)". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus! (Barney & Friends Season 2 episode)". * Barney wears the same chef's hat from " ". * After the "Barney Theme Song", Kathy, Min and Tosha * After the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball. * When Barney comes to life, during a game of "Hide and Seek", a mysterious voice is heard. * * * * Before the song, "This Old Man" starts, * After the song, "This Old Man", * Before the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" starts, Tosha * During the song, "Ten Little Toes", Michael taps his toes on his feet on his soccer shoes, along with his soccer socks, because he * After the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", Barney * Before the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight" starts, * After the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight", Kathy * Before the song, "Aiken Drum" starts, * After the song, "Aiken Drum", * * * * * * * In the 1994 "Barney" special, "Barney Celebrates Children", Jerome L Singer heard Baby Bop happily counting her square shaped gift boxes when he happily said "We found committed skills, an average 10... 15 pr... half-hour episodes, such as teaching opportunities.". * Although Baby Bop appears in this episode, she did not sing any songs. * Production for this episode took place in August 1993. Promotion PBS/PBS Kids Fundings for this episode Original Airing (1993-1995) * Kimberly-Clark Corportation (Makers of Huggies ) * The Corportation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You Re-Airing (1995-1996) * The Corportation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Mead Johnson (Makers of ) * * Re-Airing (1996-1997) * * * * The Corportation for Public Broadcasting *Viewers Like You Re-Airing (1997-1998) * The Corportation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * * * Re-Airing (1998-1999) * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Chuck E Cheese's * Chef Jr. * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Re-Airing (1999-2000) * * * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2000-2001) * * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2001-2002) * * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2002-2003) * * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2003-2004) * Chuck E. Cheeses ( ) * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2004-2006) * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2006-2007) * * * Viewers Like You * Thank You Re-Airing (2007-2019) * Viewers Like You * Thank You High School Boyz on Nick Airing (1993-1995) Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. Face Bumpers for Opening to this episode on Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. *Nick Jr. Face Counting Potatoes Min, Tosha and Kathy hide, during a game of "Hide and Seek" *Min: The bike parking area. *Tosha: The school hallway door. *Kathy: The back of the jungle gym. Pretend foods that the children used them to make the full moon face, "Aiken Drum" *Michael: Pretend spaghetti pasta for Aiken Drum's hair. *Tosha: Pretend meatballs for Aiken Drum's eyes. *Kathy: Pretend cheese for Aiken Drum's nose. *Min: Pretend slices of pizza for Aiken Drum's mouth. Barney and the children wear for ten shake pudding * Barney: White chef's hat. * Kathy: Light blue cooking apron. * Tosha: Dark blue cooking apron. * Min: Pink cooking apron. * Michael: Colors of Square Shaped Gift Boxes that Baby Bop Had # Magenta Purple Square Shaped Gift Box # Light Green Square Shaped Gift Box # Violet Purple Square Shaped Gift Box # # # # # # # Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard once when Michael tosses the make-believe spaghetti pasta onto the full moon, Aiken Drum for his hair) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard once when Michael tosses the make-believe spaghetti pasta onto the full moon, Aiken Drum for his hair) Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Heard once when Michael tosses the make-believe spaghetti pasta onto the full moon, Aiken Drum for his hair) Versions Other differences between two versions are the songs. The song, "This Old Man" was sung in the original American and Canadian PBS/American and Canadian PBS Kids version, the American and Canadian Nickelodeon/American and Canadian Nick Jr. version, and the American and Canadian Disney Channel/American Playhouse Disney/American and Canadian Disney Junior version, but not in the international version. Also, Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of Mr. Tenagain appearing from behind the tree, during a game of "Hide and Seek" can creep some out, because * Low to medium - When Michael uses pretend spaghetti pasta to make hair for the full moon face, "Aiken Drum", you can hear three cartoon splat sound effects from Cartoon Trax Volume 1 in a lower volume. That is the case, because they might catch you off guard and they were made by Jimmy MacDonald and The Walt Disney Company. *Nightmare - This is another time a picture of Aiken Drum's face is bound to scare more than a few. American and Canadian Video Releases *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on video *On October 19, 2003, this episode was re-released on video *On June 26, 2010, when this episode was re-released on video on DVD as "Barney's Parade of Numbers", the entire 2000 Shopping Mall stage show tour, "Barney's Open House" (Filmed at the Collin Creek Mall in Plano, Texas, U.S) was included as a bonus feature. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * Kathy: * Closed-Caption version: * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Kathy: Hi, Michael! What's up? * Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello". * Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! * Michael: Thanks. What're you doing today? * Kathy: We're playing hopscotch. * Min: But now... I'm ready to do something different. * Tosha: Okay. * Kathy: I know. Let's play "Hide and Seek". * Min: Good idea. * Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down next to the jungle gym) Alright. ( ) Ready ( ) One... * ( ) * Michael: Two... three... four... five... *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney peeks from out of the tree to see Michael) *Michael: YIKES!!! BARNEY!!! I wonder who said that! *Barney: Well, it wasn't me, but I've heard something, too. It sounded like someone saying-- *Mysterious voice: Ready or not! Here I come! *Michael: There it is again. *Barney: He came from back there. *(Michael and Barney look at the back of the tree to see a mysterious man) *Barney: YIKES!!! *( ) *Mr. Tenagain: (giggling) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Michael: *(Min, Tosha and Kathy ) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Kathy: *Barney: *Michael: *Mr. Tenagain: *( ) *Tosha: *Mr. Tenagain: *Tosha: *(music starts to the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") *Barney: Closed-Captioned version: * Michael: * Kathy: * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Kathy: * * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)", ) * Michael: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tenagain. * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, and it's very, very nice to meet all of you. * Kathy: Why do they call you Mr. Tenagain? * Mr. Tenagain: (giggling) Hm-hm-hm. Because I like to count from 1 to 10... (turns around) WHOOOOP! ...then turn around and do it again. Tenagain! (giggling) * Barney: (giggling) Oh-ho-ho! And he ''loves games and songs that have the number 10 with them. * Mr. Tenagain: Righty-o, Barney! There's... 10 times more fun!! * Min: We counted to 10, playing hopscotch. * Michael: And I counted to 10, playing hide and seek. * Mr. Tenagain: Well, then... playing knickknack you will be, if you sing and count to 10 with me! * Barney: (as music starts to the song, "This Old Man") Oh, boy!! Closed-Captioned version: * Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Old Man", ) * (Baby Bop arrives, ) * Baby Bop: (singing) With a knick-knack patty-whack, give your dog a bone, Baby Bop came rolling home. (giggles) * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: ( ) * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: ( tree ) * Barney: * ( ) * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * ( ) * Barney: Closed-Captioned version Quote 5: * (fades to the inside of the classroom where Baby Bop tries to open the whole square shaped gift box) * Michael: What is it, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I don't know. * Barney: I can't wait to see. * Baby Bop: Oh, it's-- (successfully opens the whole square shaped gift box) * Baby Bop and Kathy: It's-- * Baby Bop: (puts the opened whole square shaped gift box upside down on the table to reveal another square shaped gift box) It's another box. * Kids: Another box? * Baby Bop: Yeah. Oh, it's pretty! This surprise is in this box! * Mr. Tenagain: You'll be surprised! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Baby Bop: (already opened the second square shaped gift box that revealed) Ooh! (puts the opened second square shaped gift box upside down on the table to reveal another square shaped gift box) Um, goodie, goodie! It's-- it's... another box. Now I have 3'' boxes. (happily counts how many square shaped gift boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3. YAY!!! * Kathy: Maybe the surprise is in here. * Michael: Mm-hmm. * Baby Bop: Oh? * Tosha: (taps Min on the shoulder) Mr. Tenagain's boxes remind me that I want to give a new present to the new baby when it comes. * Mr. Tenagain: A baby?! Is your mommy gonna have a baby? * Tosha: Yes. The doctor says "It's be any day now."! * Mr. Tenagain: Ooh! Could it be 1 day, 2, 3 maybe, 4 days, 5, 6, 7, even 8, 9? Could the baby come in 10 days?! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Kathy: It could take us many days, as we have fingers. * (as music starts to the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", Mr. Tenagain ) Closed-Captioned version: Quote 6: * Barney: (after the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") I can't count to 10 on my fingers and toes. (shakes his fingers and his toes) * (Michael giggles, as we see Barney's feet ) * Barney: They're different from yours. * Min: That's okay, Barney. They're special just like you. * Barney: Aw, thanks, Min. (hugs Min) * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, my goodness! Your feet remind me of a story you can read to the new baby, Tosha. * Tosha: They do!? * Mr. Tenagain: Yes, indeedy! (giggling) Oh ho ho ho ho ho! (slowly grabs the "Ten, Nine, Eight" book from his jacket pocket) There's a picture in this book that looks just like your pretty little feet. * Tosha: There is? * Mr. Tenagain: Yes. The book is called "Ten, Nine, Eight" by Molly Bang. Oh, it's one of my favorite bedtime stories! Barney. Would you like to read it for everyone? * Barney: Why, of course I would! * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, good. (gives Barney the "Ten, Nine, Eight" book) * Barney: Thank you. * (the story starts for "Ten, Nine, Eight") Quote 7: * Barney: "Ten, Nine, Eight" by Molly Bang. See? Here's a little girl sitting on her daddy's lap, getting ready for bed. 10 small toes all washed and warm! 9 soft friends in a quiet room. 8 square window pains with falling snow. 7 empty shoes in a short straight role. 6 pail seashells hanging down! 5 round buttons on a yellow gown. 4 sleepy eyes which opened and closed. 3 loving kisses on checks and nose, 2 strong arms around Fuzzy Bear's head. 1 big girl all ready for bed! Quote 8: * Kathy: (after the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight") Pretending at nighttime is fun. I can almost see the moon and stars. * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, I almost flew up to the moon. * Min: Did you really fly to the moon, Mr. Tenagain? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, yes, I certainly did. In a rocket ship that looks very much like this. (slowly grabs a toy rocketship from his jacket pocket) Of course... it is much bigger. * (Barney and Mr. Tenagain giggle) * Tosha: Wow! What does it like?! * Mr. Tenagain: Well, I climbed up to the rocket ship... and then came the part I like the best! * Michael: We know what that is. * Barney: Prepare for countdown! * Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! BLAST OFF!!! * (the sound of a rocket ship blasting off is heard offscreen) * Mr. Tenagain: And I flew way up to the moon!! And do you know what I found? * Kathy: What? * (music starts to the song, "Aiken Drum") Closed-Captioned version: Quote 9: * (after the song, "Aiken Drum", Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids laugh and giggle) * Min: Singing about all that food has made ''me hungry. * Barney: Me, too, Min. Why don't we all have a snack? * Mr. Tenagain: Oh, my! Oh, my! Oh my! A snack?? Ooh, I have just the thing to help us. (slowly grabs his "Yummy in the Tummy" cookbook out of one of his jacket pockets) * Tosha: WOW!!! * Mr. Tenagain: It's my "Yummy in the Tummy" cookbook!! Would you like to find something delicious for us, Barney? * Barney: Oh, I'd love to! * (Mr. Tenagain gives Barney the "Yummy in the Tummy" cookbook) * Barney: Thank you. Oh, let's see here, uh-- (quickly jabbering quietly) Ahh! This looks good! Super dee duper ten shake pudding! *Kathy: Ten shake pudding?? *Michael: Of course. It's Mr. Tenagain's cookbook. *(Barney gives Tosha the "Yummy in the Tummy" cookbook) *Tosha: We'll get everything we need. *Barney: Okay. *(Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Min leave to get things ready to make ten shake pudding) *Barney: While they do that, Mr. Tenagain, you and I can see how Baby Bop's doing. *Mr. Tenagain: Good idea, Barney. *Barney: After you. Closed-Captioned version: Quote 10: * (Barney and Mr. Tenagain enter to see how Baby Bop's doing) * Barney: Have you found your surprise yet, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: No. But now I have 7 boxes. See? (happily counts how many square shaped gift boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7! Maybe the surprise is in this box. (giggles) Oh. Let's see. (opens one of the square shaped gift boxes and out come another square shaped gift box) Oh, look! * Mr. Tenagain: SURPRISE!! It's another box to open!! (giggling) * Baby Bop: Ohh!!! * Barney: Oh, I wonder what it will be!? I'm sure you'll find it. * Baby Bop: Oh, I hope so. (tries to open the square shaped gift box, but it could never come out) Hey, it's stuck. * Barney: You can do it. * (fades to the next scene where Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Min made ten shake pudding) * Mr. Tenagain: (giggling) Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, my, oh, my! * (cuts to Barney wearing a white chef's hat and the kids wearing colored aprons) * Mr. Tenagain: Is it pudding yet? (opens the jar of ten shake pudding) * Barney: Oh, I can't wait. * (Mr. Tenagain puts the lid on the table and Michael scoops out some ten shake pudding with a red ladle) * Kids: It's pudding!! * Mr. Tenagain: Ten shake pudding! (giggling) Ho ho ho ho ho! * Michael: I'll put some in a bowl for Baby Bop, too. * Barney: (giggling) Oh ho. That's nice, Michael. Closed-Captioned version: Quote 11: * (fades to the next scene where there are bowls and napkins on the colorful plaid tablecloth on top of the jungle gym, after Barney and the gang eat ten shake pudding) * Barney: This is a perfect picnic! (enters) A sunny day, fresh air, tasty food and good friends. (turns around) (giggles) Say... where did everybody go? * (Mr. Tenagain and the kids appear from the tree) * Mr. Tenagain: Here we are, Barney! (giggling) * Barney: Oh!! (giggling) * Kathy: And guess what? * Barney: What, Kathy? * Kathy: We found something else that you always see at a picnic. * Barney: Oh? What's that? * (Mr. Tenagain and the kids pop out of the tree and out come pretend ants on their shoes) * Mr. Tenagain: We found... ants! * (Barney and Mr. Tenagain giggling) * (music starts to the song, "The Ants Go Marching") * Barney: You sure did! Closed-Captioned version: Quote 12: * (after the song, "The Ants Go Marching") * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 13: * (fades to Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids back in the classroom) * Michael: Hey, let's see how Baby Bop is doing. * Min: I wonder if she found Mr. Tenagain's surprise yet? * Baby Bop: Look, everybody! See my boxes?! See?! * Barney: They're very nice! * Kathy: That was Mr. Tenagain's surprise. He put all those boxes inside each other, so Baby Bop could play with them. * (Mr. Tenagain giggling) * Tosha: Those boxes make good blocks, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Oh, yes. And there are 10 boxes. See? (happily counts how many square shaped gift boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! YAY!!! * Kathy: You'll have fun playing with these, Baby Bop! * Barney: You can have your very own parade of numbers!! * (music starts to the song, "A Big Parade of Numbers") * Baby Bop: OHH!!! (giggles) Closed-Captioned version: Quote 14: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "A Big Parade of Numbers") * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: (picks up a tower of 10 square shaped gift boxes) * * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * (Baby Bop leaves, as she sparkles and disappears) * ( ) *Mr. Tenagain: ( ) ( ) *Kathy: *Mr. Tenagain: *Kathy: *Mr. Tenagain: *Min: *(music starts to the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)") *Mr. Tenagain: Closed-Captioned version: Quote 15: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)", ) * Mr. Tenagain: (slowly grabs) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Closed-Captioned version: Quote 16: * (after the song, "I Love You") *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: *Kathy: *Michael: *Kathy: *( the Barney doll ) Closed-Captioned version: Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) Version 1 (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: Do you know how many boxes * (The segment ends) Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) Version 2 (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! * (The segment starts) * Barney: It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha take turns playing hopscotch, while singing "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". Michael * (The segment ends) Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * ( ) * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand * (The segment starts) * Announcer: Gallery Category:Barney & Friends Episodes